Henry
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!
1. My Son

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

"Mo... Morning..." Logan yawned, and shuffled out to the living room.

"Mornin' babe." Kendall wrapped him in a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Mmmm..." Logan smiled, and ran a hand across Kendall's cheek, and leaned up to meet his lips.

"Oh stop you two! It's only 9 in the morning..." James mumbled, and walked past both guys, and to the couch.

"Oh calm down, just because you are jealous..." Kendall snickered. "I on the other hand, missed my Logie!" He smiled, and hugged the shorter one close.

A knock on the door, and Ms. Knight appeared. "Apart you two." She pointed to them.

"Yes Ma'am." They jumped apart.

"Ha!" James laughed, as she opened the door. The room was silent.

"Does Logan Mitchel live here?" A woman asked.

"Yes..." Ms. Knight stepped from in front of the door. "Logan..." She motioned for the brunette to come forward.

"Yes. I'm Logan..." He paused as the woman removed her hat. "Mrs. Bishop? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Logan! It's so good to see you! Oh hold on." She paused and bent over to the small boy by her side.

"Uppy Grandma." He whispered, holding out his arms.

She picked him up, then turned to him.

"Is Abby with you?" Logan asked, looking around.

"Abby?" Kendall asked from his side.

"Yeah. You remember Abby, from math, I dated her for a little over a year, then she dumped me." Logan explained.

"Oh yeah! I remember her!" Carlos spoke up.

"Logan..." Mrs. Bishop paused, sniffing. "Abby... she was in a horrible car accident... and she didn't make it." She told him, a tear falling.

Logan gasped. "She's gone? Wait, but why did you come all the way to LA to tell me this?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." She paused. He gasped, and looked down at the young child.

"My son?" Logan looked from the boy to the woman. "Are you sure?" He asked, as Kendall gasped, and took Logan by the hand. Logan looked over to James and Carlos, who were both standing with their mouths wide open. "We only had... sex... once, and we were safe!" Logan stumbled over his words. He knelt down in front of Henry. "Hi there Henry, I'm Logan… and I guess I'm your dad."

"Yes. You are." Mrs. Bishop nodded. "Two years ago... While you and her may have been safe, something happened, and that was Henry..." She paused. "And Jessica."

"Jessica?" Logan's gaze shot up from his stare at Henry. "I have a daughter?" He asked.

"Logan... When Abby got in that car wreak... both Henry and Jessica were in the car as well... and... Jessica died along with Abby." She said, tears falling hard now.

"No!" Logan screamed out, his eyes widening and his breathing became shallow.

"Don't cry daddy." Henry touched Logans' face with his tiny hand. He looked down at the boy, his green eyes shining, and his brown hair falling around his face. Logan hugged Henry, and whispered into his hair.

"I won't ever let you go." He sniffed. Kendall touched Logan's shoulder. "Tell me about him. What's his birthday?" Logan asked, once the tears had paused.

"October 5th." She said.

"What's his full name? Is his last name bishop? Like Abby's?"

"No. Both Henry and Jessica are Mitchel. It's Henry Jasper Mitchel."

Logan smiled to himself. "Does he have any allergies? Any illnesses? Anything?" He asked.

"No allergies, He has asthma though. He isn't picky on food, and he is very kind." She told Logan. He grabbed Henry, and pulled him onto his knee.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Logan asked him.

"I love mommy… and I always love you. Even though I just met you. So I wanna live here. With you daddy." He told the brunette.

"Did you bring him here, for him to live with me?" Logan stood, picking up Henry in the process.

"Yes. I'm old Logan, and I can't raise a two year old. I just can't, and I wanted to know if you would." She asked.

Logan looked from Ms. Knight, who nodded, then to Kendall, who just smiled. Then to Henry, who was focusing on James and Carlos, who were making funny faces at him. "He's my son. And I can't think of life without him, now that I have met him." Logan confessed. "I'll take him."

"Logan. You are amazing." She smiled. "I have a few boxes, of his clothes that fit him, along with shoes. I have a few of his favorite toys, and his and Jessica's baby books." She told him, as Logan set Henry on his feet.

"Do you have a picture of Abby, Jessica, and Henry? Yano… before the accident?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, before digging in her purse. She pulled out a picture, and held it out to Logan. Logan gasped as he focused on the picture. It was the three of them, with a beach sunset in the background. Abby's long bleach blonde hair cascading around her face, her bright green eyes mirrored to Henry and Jessica both. Logan had tears falling once he saw his daughter. Her arm around Henry's shoulders, and her curly hair, that matched her mothers, was short, with a white bow. She wore a cute blue dress, while Henry wore a dark blue t-shirt, and khaki shorts. The three were smiling. Only Abby was looking straight at the camera. Logan sniffed as he continued looked at the picture. "I had a beautiful daughter… and she is gone. And Abby is gone… and all I have Henry… I need him in my life now." Logan whispered to himself.

"Logan…" Kendall's voice brought him back to reality. He looked around for James, Carlos, and Mrs. Bishop.

"Where?" Logan asked, looking at Henry, who was in Kendall's arms.

"James and Carlos went to go get the boxes out of Mrs. Bishops car." He paused. "You have a son…" He sighed, sitting on the couch, holding Henry.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I know you are a virgin… and I know you are probably mad… but I need him. I need Henry, now that I know he is mother-less. I don't want him to have to go through what I did." Logan sighed.

"Are you ready for this Logan?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Yes. I'm 17. And I can handle a son." Logan sighed, ruffling Henry's hair. He giggled.

"Logan, I'm here too." Kendall smiled at his boyfriend.

"Thanks Kenny." Logan kissed his cheek.

"Here are all the boxes." Mrs. Bishop said, causing them to jump apart. James and Carlos both had one, and she was directing. Logan grabbed Henry from Kendall, and walked over to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Bishop." He smiled. "Thank you for telling my about Henry."

"Bye Bye Henry." She took the boy, and hugged him.

"Bye Grandma." He hugged her back, then reached for Logan.

Logan waved as she left, then turned to James, Carlos, Logan, Ms. Knight, and Katie. He put Henry down, facing the five others, then knelt down behind his son.

"Henry, Are you gonna call me daddy?" Logan asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay." He smiled. "This is James." He pointed to James. "You can call him Jamie." Henry gave a small nod as James smiled. "This is Carlos. You can call him 'Los." Logan pointed down the line, to Carlos. "Now this is Ms. Knight. But you can call her…" He paused.

"Nana." She told Henry.

"Okay. You can call her Nana. Okay?" Logan asked, and Henry nodded. "This is Katie. You can call her Katie." He told Henry, as Henry looked around at his new family members.

"And this… this is my favorite person, my closest friend. This is my special person. This is Kendall."

"Special person?" Henry asked.

"Yeah… like… like your grandma and grandpa." Logan told him.

"Oh." He nodded.

"What do you want to call Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Why does he get to pick Kendall's!" James asked.

"Shh!" Logan hushed him.

"I wanna call him…" Henry paused, still thinking.

"Kendall… or Kenny maybe?" Logan suggested.

"No…" Henry shook his head. "I wanna call him, Papa!" He smiled big. Logan's eyes went wide, as he looked up at Kendall.

"You wanna call me Papa?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. That okay?" Henry asked.

"Always." Kendall smiled.

"Okay. Papa it is." Logan smiled. "Well Papa, wanna go with Henry and I to get him a bed and dresser?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Come on Henry, let's put your jacket on so we can leave." Logan told him. Henry nodded, and grabbed it from a bag.

"Ready!" He said, pulling it on inside out, and upside down.

"Let me help." Kendall chuckled, and fixed the jacket.

"Uppy?" He asked, raising his arms up to Kendall.

"Sure." Kendall smiled, and picked him up. "Wow… Henry… You have really green eyes. Like mine." Kendall stated.

"You do have green eyes!" Henry clapped in amusement.

"Bye Mom. See you later." Kendall said as they left. "Oh, we have to go stop by and get money from Gustavo. Yano, my part of the tour money."

"But, I can pay for it… you don't have to use your tour money." Logan said as they stood in the elevator.

"So. I wanna pay for it." He insisted.

"Fine." Logan sighed, and adjusted Henry on his hip.

"Want me to carry him?" Kendall asked.

"Sure." He nodded as handed him off, as they exited the elevators.

He lifted Henry up over his head and onto his shoulders.

"There." He smiled.

"I'm up high! Daddy lookie!" Henry giggled.

"Who's that?" Camille and Jo wandered over.

"Yeah, he called one of you guys daddy." Jo stated.

"Yeah." Logan paused, "Because he's my son." He stated, causing Camille to cough, as her drink went down her air pipe.

"Uhm, Logan, when I met you, two years ago, you didn't have a son." Camille stated, once she stopped coughing.

"Well I didn't know I had one." He sighed, looking to Kendall.

"He has really bright green eyes." Jo gasped, looking at Henry.

"Yeah." Logan chuckled.

"Well who is his mother?" Camille asked.

Logan looked in shock, as Kendall raised his hand. "Well…. Not really a woman, but I'm the other parent."

"Kenny…" Logan gave him a look.

"You and Logan made him?" Jo asked, confused.

"No. Dude, I had sex with a girl back in Minnesota, she got pregnant, broke up with me, then I moved, didn't know she was pregnant, and now his mother…" Logan paused as tears formed.

"Don't cry daddy. I here." Henry reached over. Kendall took him off his shoulders, and placed him in Logans' arms.

"I'm okay Henry…" Logan smiled down to him.

"I'm sorry Logan, if I asked a topic that had painful memories." Camille said sadly.

"Oh… It's okay. It's just a sad topic, which I just found out about." Logan sighed. "I found out that Henry's mom, a girl that I had dated for a year and a half, passed away a few weeks ago." He sniffed. "In a car accident and the accident also took my daughter from me too…" He ran his hand against his cheek, wiping the tears away.

"Oh my gosh! That's so sad!" Jo gasped.

"Well we have to go and get Henry a bed, and dresser." Kendall said, taking Logan by the hand and pulling him out of the building.

"Thanks…" Logan sniffed.

"It's my job." He chuckled. "Are you ready to tell Gustavo and Kelly?" He asked.

"I guess I have to be." Logan smiled.

They walked to Rocque Records, Logan's hand staying with Kendall's.

"Daddy… where are we going?" Henry asked.

"To mine and Papa's boss." Logan told him, smiling at Kendall's new name.

"Oh. Okay." He smiled.

He gave Henry off to Kendall as they entered the studio.

"Stay here, till I tell you to." Logan told Kendall.

"Okay." He nodded. "Be careful." He kissed the brunettes' nose.

"I will." He smiled, then walked around the corner, and knocked on the office door.

"Yes?" The man asked.

"Hey Gustavo…" Logan smiled nervously.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Kelly asked.

"Well… you see… I need to talk to both of you…" Logan started.

"Go on…" Gustavo said. Logan gulped, and took a deep breath.

"Okay well before I moved here, I had a long term girlfriend, and well things didn't work out… and I moved, and now I'm with Kendall…" Logan paused.

"Okay?" Kelly tilted her head in confusion.

"Well… you see…I just found out today that she, her name was Abby, passed away a few weeks ago." He sniffed.

"That's so sad…" Kelly gasped.

"I just don't know how to tell you… I don't want you two to yell. And I just want you two to be okay with this…"

"With what exactly?" Gustavo asked.

He leaned out the door, "Kendall… Gustavo, Kelly, this is Henry… my… son…" Logan said as Kendall brought the two-year-old in.

"You have… a son?" Gustavo stood quickly.

"Please don't yell at him Gustavo!" Logan said, raising his hands to Gustavo's shoulders.

"How old is he?" Kelly asked.

"He is 2…" Logan told her.

"He is sooo cute!" She walked over and smiled at Henry. "He has such vibrant green eyes."

"I know. Abby had bright green eyes. Kinda like Kendall's." Logan smiled.

"Papa… Can we go get me a bed now?" Henry asked.

"Aw! He calls you Papa?" Kelly smiled and asked Logan, who just shook his head.

"Sure buddy." Kendall smiled.

"Whoa… Uhm…" Gustavo paused. "Did he just call Kendall, papa?"

"Yeah. That's what he calls Kendall. He calls me daddy." Logan told the two.

"But you aren't his dad Kendall." Gustavo said.

"I know… But if I'm with Logan, then Henry might as well be my son. He certainly looks like me." Kendall chuckled. "And… honestly…" He turned to Logan, "I want him to be mine… and yours."

"Kendall…" Logan looked at him shocked. Kendall just smiled at him.

"Well lets' go get this little guy a bed." He grabbed Henry and took Logan's hand.

"I'm glad you are okay with this." Logan smiled, and waved to the two.

As they walked down the street, Logan's hand in Kendall's and Henry on his shoulders, people kept staring.

"Oh My God! Kendall Knight! Logan Mitchel!" A group of 6 girls ran up to the two. "Can we have your autographs?"

"Sure." Kendall laughed, and handed Henry over to Logan.

"Who is this?" One asked.

"This is Henry. Can you say hi?" Logan asked the two-year-old. He just hid his face in Logan's shoulder.

"Aw. He's cute. Is he a friend's kid?" Another asked.

"No. He's my son." Logan told them.

"What? Really?" They all asked.

"But aren't you dating Kendall?" One asked.

"Yeah… It's my son too." Kendall told the girls.

"Aw that is sooo cute!" They all said.

"Well we have to go now." Logan told them after papers were signed and pictures were taken.

"Okay. Bye." They wandered off giggling.

"Oh here's the store Kendall." Logan pointed, and held the door open for them.

By the time they had finished picking out a bed, and dresser to match, Henry was asleep in Kendall's arms.

"This will be shipped within the week." The clerk told the two.

"Thank you sir." Logan nodded, as they left.

"Heh this little guy is all tuckered out." Logan leaned up, and kissed Henry on his head, as it lay on Kendall's shoulders.

Bad move. Logan caused paparazzi to move in, and take pictures with their blinding flash.

"Please! Stop! You'll wake him!" Logan asked.

"Nhh… Daddy… Papa… what happening?" Henry sat up, and rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay Henry. It's just some photo people." Kendall told the boy.

"What's his name?" A man asked.

"His name is Henry." Kendall told them.

"Who is he?" Another asked.

"He's our son." Logan stated.

"You two have a son? Aren't you two a bit young?" The same man asked.

"Not really. As long as we love him, we aren't to young." Kendall told him.

"Is he biologically one of yours?" A woman asked.

"He's blood related to me." Logan told her.

"He has the same eyes as Kendall though." One pointed out.

"Yes. His mother had green eyes." Logan said.

"Daddy. I wanna go home..." Henry whimpered.

"Okay baby boy." Logan told him. "We have to get him home now. No more questions." Logan told the paparazzi.

They dispersed and the trio continued their way home. Soon Henry was asleep again.

"I hate the life we are gonna give him. Always around large crowds, and cameras…" Logan sighed.

"But this way he'll grow up with two loving parents." Kendall smiled. "Two parents who will always be there, and never fight, and always love each other. Never like the lives we have had to grow up in."

Logan stopped walking and looked up at Kendall.

"Logan I love you more than I love air…" Kendall smiled.

"Kendall. I love you more than Carlos loves corn dogs." Logan smiled.

"Wow. Okay you win." Kendall smiled, and leaned down to kiss Logan.

"Where are we gonna put his bed?" Logan asked as they walked into the Palm Woods lobby.

"Well, I was thinking… get rid of my bed and dresser, move my clothes to yours, put Henry's bed and dresser where mine is, and I sleep with you…" Kendall suggested as they boarded the elevator.

"Us sleep in the same bed?" Logan blushed. "Are we ready for that?"

"We have a son. I think we are ready." Kendall chuckled.

"You're right. I love you Kenny, and I don't ever want you to leave me." Logan confessed.

"I won't ever leave you or Henry!" Kendall stated as they entered the apartment.

"Henry…Oh is he asleep?" Carlos paused.

Logan nodded and kissed the small child.

"I'll put him in bed." Kendall whispered then left.

"Is he really gonna call me 'Los?" Carlos asked.

"If he wants." Logan chuckled.

"Okay. Then…" Carlos shrugged. "So did Gustavo kill someone?"

"Nah. He was okay with it." Logan smiled.

"That's good." James wondered over.

"What's good?" Kendall asked, snaking an arm around Logan's waist.

"That Gustavo didn't kill us." Logan explained.

"Oh yeah… that's a plus." Kendall smiled.

"Daddy!" Henry's screamed out.

"HENRY!" Kendall and Logan jumped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom.

"Henry! Are you okay?" Logan grabbed him into a hug.

"Daddy…. I had bad dream…" Henry sobbed into Logan's chest.

"I'm here." Logan rubbed Henry's hair.

"It was so scary Papa…" Henry sobbed.

"I know Henry…" Kendall took the child in his arms. "You won't have to ever have nightmares while we are here." Kendall whispered.

"Do you want us to sleep with you?" Logan asked.

Henry nodded.

"Okay baby boy." Logan changed into pj pants and wife beater. Kendall just stripped to his boxers and tank top.

Kendall grabbed his extra blanket, and pillow from his own bed, hit the light switch, then crawled into bed next to Logan.

Kendall kissed Logan lightly as Henry snuggled deep down between his two daddies.

"Night Kenny. Night baby boy." Logan whispered.

"Night Logie. Night Henry…" Kendall kissed the drowsy boy.

"Night Daddy. Night Papa." He mumbled before drifting to sleep cuddled in Logan's arms, who was wrapped in Kendall's arms.


	2. Away

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_I hope everyone like this story! :D I worked very very hard on it!_

"You guys ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yep." James nodded.

"Yeah uh huh…" Carlos mumbled, wrapped up in a game on his phone.

"Yepper." Kendall smiled.

"Ready Daddy." Henry spoke up.

"Okay then." He chuckled, as Kendall scooped up Henry.

"Bye Mom." Kendall waved to Ms. Knight.

"Bye bye Nana." Henry waved.

"Bye Henry!" She waved as the five left.

Kendall hooked Henry into his booster seat, took the seat to the left, James sat in the front with Logan, and Carlos sat on Henry's right.

"Hey… Hey 'Los…" Henry poked Carlos' arm.

"What Henry?" Carlos looked up, pausing his game.

"What you playin?" He asked.

"Oh just a game." Carlos smiled, and placed his phone in his pocket.

"Hey turn up this song! I love it!" Kendall yelled to James.

"Really Kendall… Nelly? Really?" James looked back at the blonde.

"Yes! Now turn it up!" Kendall poked his cheek.

"Okay… Okay. Calm down!" James turned the volume up a bit and Kendall started to sing along.

"Papa… Papa!" Henry giggled.

"Sing along Henry!" Kendall smiled and ruffled the two-year-olds hair.

"Papa… Daddy's giving you that look…" Henry giggled.

"What?" Kendall stopped singing and saw the look Logan was giving him in the mirror. The 'You-wanna-have-to-sleep-on-the-couch' look. Kendall hushed, causing Henry, Carlos, and James to burst out laughing. "Wow. Only been three weeks and he knows the look."

The rest of the ride to the studio was filled with chatting and laughs.

"Yay! Rehearsal!" Kendall mumbled, carrying Henry.

"Oh hush. You love it!" Logan laughed.

"You love it Papa!" Henry giggled.

"Yeah But not as much as I love you!" Kendall kissed Henrys' cheek.

"Yay!" He laughed.

"Come on you happy family you!" James yelled back to the three.

Kendall sat Henry on his feet.

"Go catch up with Jamie and 'Los." Kendall told the boy.

"Okay. Jamie! 'Los! Wait for me!" He yelled out and ran to the two.

"He is to cute!" Logan laughed, as they caught up with the others.

"Hey Henry. Don't run off to far!" Kendall warned.

"Okay Papa!" Henry giggled as he ran ahead of Carlos and James. He rounded a corner, and then got knocked to his butt.

"Owwie…" Henry whined as he hit the ground.

"Henry!" Logan yelled out, and hurried over to the two-year-old, Kendall right behind him along with James and Carlos.

"Griffin!" Gustavo yelled out as his boss made contact with the two-year-old.

"Who's little kid is this?" Arthur Griffin towered over the small child.

"Griffin, this is Logan's son." Gustavo told the older man.

"His son?" The man questioned. "Isn't Logan gay with Carlos?"

"No. I'm with Kendall." Logan told him, raising his hand.

"Wait you're Logan?" He pointed to the brunette. "Then whose James?" He asked.

"I am. And I'm not gay." James raised his hand.

"Oh I thought you were…" Griffin told him.

"Well…" James huffed and crossed his arms.

"So you're Logan, and this is your son." Griffin asked.

"Yes sir. This is Henry." Logan picked Henry up. "Say hello to Mr. Griffin."

"Hi…" Henry mumbled.

"Well good thing you boys are here now. I want to hear a song, before I tell you all the good news." He told Gustavo.

"Okay. Dogs, follow." He stated before walking to the booth.

"Stay in here with Kelly okay?" Kendall told the child, as Kelly took him from Logan.

"Okay Papa." Henry nodded and sat on Kelly's lap.

"Papa?" Griffin asked Kelly. "I thought he was Logan's son.

"Kendall is his 'other' daddy." Kelly told him. Griffin just shrugged.

"Okay dogs, Boyfriend from the top." Gustavo said over the speakers.

The four nodded, and the track started.

The entire time, Griffin had a straight face, listening to the four boys sing. Henry watched attentively at the four boys, as they sung and danced.

"Well?" Gustavo asked, once the song had finished.

"They have improved quite a lot since their last concert, Which is why I am here." Griffin started, "I have come to announce, your SECOND tour!" He smiled.

"What! Another one!" The four of them cheered.

"Yes. And this one will span 9 weeks, why so long you ask? Because boys, this tour is WORLDWIDE!" He stated.

"Like global!" Gustavo gawked.

"Yes. You'll be touring throughout the US. Going to major cities, for the first three weeks. Then the next four weeks, you will travel over seas to Paris, London, Tokyo, Berlin, and Madrid. The final two weeks will be back in the US hitting more major cities. Right before you leave for your first concert over seas, you will give a concert in New York. Then on the way home you will give yet another concert in New York." He told them. "You leave May 26th."

"A week from now?" Gustavo yelled.

"Wow! This is insane!" James jumped up and down.

"I'm so excited!" Carlos bounced.

"Henry did you hear that! We get to go to Paris! And London!" Logan scooped Henry off of Kelly's lap and spun him around. "Oh Kendall we need to get family photos everywhere to send to Abby's mom." Logan gasped.

"Oh that sounds swell and all…" Griffin interrupted. "But I hate to tell you, the boy can't go on tour with you."

"What!" Kendall and Logan both gasped. "He's only two! He can't be away from both his parents for three whole months!" Kendall fought.

"Well he's gonna have to. I don't want him to have to be babysat while you four are busy." Griffin stated.

"But what if I watched him?" Kelly suggested.

"No. And that's final. I have to go now. My panda bear is getting hungry." He said randomly, and left the room.

"I don't want to leave Henry all by himself!" Logan hugged the child tightly.

"Neither of us do." Kendall sighed, and wrapped them both in a hug.

"This sucks…" Carlos moaned.

"I no want you to go daddy." Henry whimpered.

"I know baby boy." Logan hugged him, and kissed his forehead.

"It'll go by fast." Kendall said, as if trying to convince himself as well.

*A Week Later*

"You guys have everything?" Ms. Knight asked as the four boys stood outside the Palm Woods, next to the tour bus.

"Yes mom. We have packed almost everything in our rooms." Kendall chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Woo! Tour!" Carlos ran in the bus and James followed.

"Papa…" Henry whispered from her side.

"Oh Henry… buddy…" Kendall dropped his duffel bag to the ground and kneeled down in front of his son.

"Papa can't I go?" Henry asked.

"I'm sorry Henry… you can't." Kendall hugged him.

"But Papa… I don't want you to leave." He whined.

"Henry…" Logan walked up behind the two.

"Daddy! Take me with you!" Henry cried out, and held his arms up to Logan.

"Baby boy…" Logan sniffed, and picked him up.

"You said you wouldn't leave me…" Henry cried.

"It's not forever. Just a few months." Logan hugged him tight. "It's not forever…" Logan whispered, tears falling.

"Time to leave Logan, Kendall." Gustavo walked off the bus.

"We'll call." Logan told the boy.

"Everyday?" He asked.

"Every single day." Logan nodded, and kissed Henry's cheek, before handing him to Kendall.

"Twice if you want." Kendall hugged him tight. "Henry… no matter what… we love you. Daddy and I love you so much! You are our life. And we need you to be strong." Kendall told him.

"Okay Papa. I love you to." Henry kissed Kendall's cheek. "Bye Daddy. I love you."

Kendall handed him off to Logan, then gave them both a hug.

"Here." Ms. Knight took Henry from Logan.

"Come on Logie. We have to get on the road." Kendall took Logan by the hand. Kendall grabbed both duffels and waved to his mom, sister and Henry as they boarded the bus.

They waved out the window as the bus pulled away. Henry waved back from Ms. Knights' arms.

"Shhh… Logie don't cry. We'll be home before you know it." Kendall hugged Logan tightly.

"Logan. It'll be okay." Carlos patted Logan's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go take a nap…" Logan stated, wiping his eyes and walked to the bunk beds in the back.

"Logan…" James sighed.

"He'll be okay. We are just gonna have to get on with this…" Kendall sighed, and plopped in one of the plush bench seats.

Soon night was falling and the other three headed to bed.

"Night Kendall. Night James." Carlos smiled, and climbed into his bunk below James'

"Night." Kendall smiled and jumped onto his own bunk. He snuggled down into his blankets and pulled the curtain closed.

"Kenny…" Logan moved the curtain back.

"Hey Logie." Kendall smiled.

"Kenny… I can't sleep… I need to be in your arms… and I miss Henry…" Logan whimpered.

"Come here…" Kendall pat the bed next to himself, and Logan climbed up. "It'll get better. I know how horrible it'll be these next few months away from Henry… I miss him to… He's my son… And we have only been on the road for a few hours… and not having him here, in between to two of us is killing me inside. I miss him." Kendall confessed.

"I miss him to… I wanna hold him in my arms. I don't know how I'll stand to be away from Henry for three month." Logan sobbed against Kendall chest.

"Logie, if there's anything I know, it's that we can handle being away from our son for a bit." Kendall hugged Logan close. "I love you Logie."

"I love you to Kendall." Logan snuggled against the blonde and fell asleep.


	3. Promise

_Okay so I posted the second chapter on like Wednesday, and then I lost internet, so I hadn't been able to check like the reviews' or hits or ANYTHING all week… and now I'm at school… lol hahahaha but anyway… I just looked… this story already has 27 reviews! I'm so grateful! I love EVERYONE who reviewed! And I hope I get this much feedback on every chapter! :D So I'm gonna post this next chapter, and I hope I get another 20 reviews! Please make it happen! _

_So if anyone and everyone wants to see a picture that I based Henry off of.. it's on my profile! :D_

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

"Logan! I can't find my phone!" Kendall franticly searched all over his bunk for him phone, throwing pillows and blankets everywhere.

"It's right here Kendall." James ducked from getting hit from a pilow and grabbed the phone off the floor.

"Oh thanks James." Kendall chuckled, as he pocketed his phone and started to remake his bunk.

"You find it?" Logan asked, running gel through his hair, a tooth brush sticking from his mouth.

"Yep." Kendall smiled.

"We'll be in New York within the next 3 hours!" Gustavo yelled back to them from the front of the bus.

"Crap! I still have to get ready!" Kendall yelled out.

"Carlos is getting ready, so you have to wait." Logan smiled, and ran to rinse his mouth out.

"Oh..." Kendall plopped onto his bunk. "Wanna call Henry?" He asked once Logan came back.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Logan sat next to him, as Kendall hit speed dial 2. It rang 5 times before going to voice mail.

"Huh... weird..." Kendall shrugged.

"Why didn't she answer!" Logan asked frantically, as he snatched the phone from Kendall's hand and dialed again.

"Logie. She's probably busy." Kendall wrapped an arm around his frantic boyfriend. "We can just call a little later."

"But... but... oh okay..." Logan gave in, and handed Kendall his phone back.

"Bathrooms' free." Carlos strolled by.

"Thank god!" Kendall ran in to fix his hair.

"You okay Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I'm just nervous for the concert, and I can't seem to get a hold of Ms. Knight and Henry... so I'm a little on edge." Logan sighed, and hung his head in his hands.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Carlos patted Logan's' back, and stood. "Well I'm gonna go… do something…" He walked off.

"And now I'm ready to go." Kendall smiled, and emerged from the bathroom, his hair fixed, and what not. "You okay Logie?" He asked once he saw his boyfriends' state of sadness.

"I just miss Henry… and I'm lonely… well I have you, and so you don't make me lonely, but my arms feel lonely. I miss holding him in my arms."

"I know hunni. And these few months will be hard. But yano what I always tell him. The show must go on, so he needs to be strong." Kendall smiled.

"I wanna write a song… for him. And I wanna sing it…" Logan stated. "I have been jotting down random phrases… do you want to see I have?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I wanna help write a song for our son." Kendall smiled.

Logan reached under his bunk, and yanked out his duffel bag.

"It's not even close to being done…" Logan shrugged as he pulled out a notebook. "This is what I have." He handed it to Kendall.

"Wait a minute, Before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause I've been missing you by my side." He paused, "Here you could put, Did I awake you out of your dream, I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice." Kendall read out loud. "I'm never as far away as it may seem, soon we'll be together, we'll pick up where we left off."

"It's it bad?" Logan asked.

"No. It's good." Kendall smiled and kept reading. "Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do, Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night. I can hardly take another goodbye, Henry won't be long. Henry I'll be thinkin about you…" Kendall paused. "It needs something…" He reached under the bunk and retrieved his guitar. "I'll be thinkin about you… Worldwide!" Kendall sang out.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, and grabbed a pencil and the notebook. "Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry, no, 'cause you have my heart."

"It ain't easy, to keep on moving city to city Just get up and go, the show must go on so I need you to be strong." Kendall said out loud.

"That's good." Logan nodded.

"What you guys doing?" James asked as he and Carlos walked over.

"Writing a song for Henry." Kendall smiled.

"Can we help?" James asked.

"Sure." Logan smiled. "This is what we have." He showed James and Carlos the paper.

"Hey, Kendall hand me the guitar." James asked.

"Sure..." Kendall shrugged. James grabbed the paper.

"The tune could start out like this..." James strummed out a little part. "And I could start singing... Oh oh... Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing," He stopped. "And Kendall could take over with,"

"You by my side, yeah!" Kendall sang out.

"Yeah!" James high fived him. "Then I could sing, Did I, awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep."

"You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice." Kendall sang again, as James played. "Here, I'll play now." Kendall took the guitar and mimicked the notes.

"What can I sing?" Carlos asked.

"Sing here." Kendall pointed, as started to strum.

"I, I, I, I'm never, never," Carlos smiled at his own twist.

"Nice..." James smiled.

"Never as far away as it may seem no." Kendall and Logan sang out, harmonized.

"Very nice!" James high fived the two.

"Soon we'll be together," Carlos looked at the sheet.

Logan sang. "We'll pick up right where we left off."

"Maybe you can sing that with Kendall also?" James asked.

"Yeah. Okay." Kendall nodded.

"Then I could sing... Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do." James sang.

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night," Kendall and Logan sang once more.

"Wow. We are epic!" Carlos giggled.

"And I can hardly take another goodbye," James sang, changing the tempo a bit.

"Henry won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on." Logan sang.

"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone," The four sang together.

"Henry, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide." Logan sang, while writing it all down.

"Henry, I'll be thinking about you," They all sang.

"Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide." Logan split off to his own part.

"Henry, I'll be thinking about you," James and Kendall sang at the same time.

"That didn't sound half bad." Logan smiled.

"Then Logan can sing..." James paused.

"Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry," Logan sang in question.

"Yeah!" James smiled. "That's perfect."

"And then I could sing," Kendall paused, thinking. "No 'cause you have my heart!"

"Perfect!" Logan gripped Kendall's knee.

"It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city. Just get up and go," Logan sang the written lyrics.

"The show must go on so I need you to be strong!" Kendall and Logan both said at the same time.

"Where'd you get that line?" Carlos asked.

"I keep telling both Logan and Henry that." Kendall chuckled.

"Hey then I could go and sing, I, I, I, I never, never. And then I could sing with Logan... Never as far away as it may seem," Carlos bounced in his seat. "And then I would sing... Soon we'll be together,"

"And I would sing, we'll pick up right where we left off." Logan stated.

"Then I would sing the chorus..." James paused, "Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do,"

"And I could sing with you... Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night." Carlos smiled.

"Dogs... What are you four doing!" Gustavo asked.

"Writing a song..." Logan smiled. "We already have most of the song!"

"Well let's hear it..." He stated.

They sang what they had.

"It sounds good. The lyrics do at least." He nodded. "It could use work though." He smiled. "I'll just take this, and we'll work on it after the New York Concert."

"Why not now?" Kendall asked, the retreating man.

"Because we are entering New York now..."

"Oh." Kendall smiled. "Hey Logie, wanna try to get a hold of Henry again?"

"Yes please!" Logan pulled Kendall to his bunk.

"We'll just leave you two..." James paused, and grabbed Carlos' arm.

It rang a few time a again went to voice mail.

"What!" Logan stood. "Why won't she answer! What if something bad has happened! Kendall... I wanna go home! I need to know that Henry's okay!" Logan panicked.

"Logan... Logie... He'll be okay. You just need to stay calm. They are probably at the park, or at the pool." Kendall forced the brunette to sit.

"HENRY CAN'T SWIM!" Logan yelled out.

"My mom is with him... She is a certified lifeguard. He's in good hands." Kendall cradled Logan. "Now no need to get worked up so close to concert."

"Okay. I'll be calm." Logan breathed deeply. "I just wish I could see him. Yano? Before we leave the U.S."

"I know Logie..." Kendall hugged the other. "I wish we could see him... But he's all the way back in LA..."

"Come on guys. We're here." Carlos yelled over to the two.

"Come on. Time to rock the stage." Kendall stood and held out a hand to Logan.

"Okay." Logan smiled, taking the hand.

"Wow. It's actually nice here, and not cold and rainy…" James stated as they hopped off the bus. "Don't you think so Kendall?" He asked.

"Yeah. It's really nice." He forced a smile.

"Hey Kendall, Logan, look over there…" Carlos pointed to their right.

"Huh?" They questioned and looked to where the Latino was pointing.

"Hey Kendall!" Ms. Knight waved.

"Mom?" Kendall looked shocked, his mouth dropping.

"Daddy! Papa!" Henry ran to the two.

"Henry!" Logan took off towards the boy. "Oh baby boy! You're here!" Logan snatched him up, and covered the two-year-olds face in kisses.

"Daddy…" Henry giggled.

"Henry!" Kendall ran over and hugged them both.

"Hi papa." Henry hugged the blonde.

"I missed you so much!" Logan sobbed.

"We both did." Kendall told him.

"What are you both doing here?" Kendall asked his mom.

"Gustavo called us yesterday, and asked if we wanted to be flown here to see you four." She told him.

"Thank you Gustavo…" Kendall turned to his boss. "Thank you so much."

"It… was… nothing…" He mumbled.

"Oh Henry…" Logan hugged the boy tightly.

"Daddy, you're squishing me." The two-year-old giggled.

"Oh sorry baby boy." Logan loosened his grip. "Oh Henry. You don't even know how hard it is to be away from you!" Logan kissed his cheek again.

"I love you daddy." He smiled.

"Love you to Henry." Logan smiled.

"Come on. You have to go on soon." Gustavo told them.

"Okay." Logan sighed, and sat Henry on his feet. "You wait here for us. Okay? Don't go anywhere."

"I won't daddy. Promise." He smiled as the four ran up the stairs to the stage.


	4. Worldwide

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

"Okay dogs, the song lineup is as follows, Boyfriend, Big Night, Till I Forget About You, and Oh Yeah." Gustavo told the boys, as they got ready backstage.

"Gustavo, We wanna do the new song." Kendall spoke up. "Instead of Oh Yeah."

"Worldwide? That song you and Logan wrote last month?" Gustavo asked shocked.

"Please." Logan begged.

"Ugh… Fine. You two okay with it?" Gustavo asked Carlos and James.

They both nodded yes.

"Okay. Just like we rehearsed." Kendall smiled as he pulled out his phone. "Hey mom. What time is it there?"

"10:30a.m." She told him. "What is it there?"

"7:30p.m." Kendall told her.

"Is Henry up?" Logan asked.

"Yep. He's eating breakfast now." She smiled.

"Make sure Henry's watching. Okay?"

"Will do sweetie! Good luck." She smiled.

"Well go out there! You're on!" Gustavo shoved them towards the stage.

They sang the three songs, and soon it was time to debut their new song.

"This next song is our new song! It's called Worldwide!" Logan spoke out into his microphone, rallying up the crowd.

"And it's gonna be dedicated to our son, Henry!" Kendall said.

"Papa and I love you Henry!" Logan yelled out, and then nodded to the band.

*Back in LA*

"Nana! Did you hear that! Daddy and Papa said my name!" The two-year-old in question bounced in his chair as it sat in front of the TV, looking from the TV to Ms. Knight.

"Just watch and listen Henry." Ms. Knight smiled, as she watched her grandsons' excitement.

*With BTR*

James: Oh oh... Wait a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I been missing,

Kendall: You by my side, yeah!

James: Did I, awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep.

Kendall: You calm me down, there's something about the sound of your voice.

Carlos: I, I, I, I'm never,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos: Never,

Logan and Kendall: Never as far away as it may seem no.

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos: Soon we'll be together,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Logan and Kendall: We'll pick up right where we left off.

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do.

Logan and Kendall: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night,

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye,

Logan: Henry won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

Kendall: Woah.

Logan: Henry, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

All: Henry, I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Kendall and James: Henry, I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry,

Kendall: No 'cause you have my heart!

Logan: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city. Just get up and go,

Kendall and Logan: The show must go on so I need you to be strong!

Carlos: I, I, I, I'm never, never,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Carlos and Logan: Never as far away as it may seem,

James: No Never!

Carlos: Soon we'll be together,

Logan: Oh Oh…

Logan: We'll pick up right where we left off.

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do,

Carlos and James: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night.

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye,

Kendall: Henry won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

Kendall: Woah.

Logan: Henry, I'll be thinking about you worldwide,

James: Worldwide,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide,

All: Henry, I'll be thinking about you.

James: woah oh ohh

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

All: Henry, I'll be thinking about you.

Carlos: Whoa, wherever the wind blows me. You're still the one and only,

Carlos and Kendall: Kid on my mind!

James: No, there ain't no one better,

Logan: Worldwide.

James: So always remember,

Logan: Worldwide. Always remember, Henry, you're mine.

James: Paris, London, Tokyo. It's just one thing that I gotta do.

James: Ohhh oh woah oh woah!

Kendall and Logan: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night.

James: And I can hardly take another goodbye.

Kendall and Logan: Henry won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

All: Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone,

James: Yeah.

Logan: Henry, I'll be thinking about you worldwide,

James: Worldwide,

Logan: Worldwide,

James: Oh woah!

Logan: Worldwide.

Carlos and James: Henry, I'll be thinking about you,

Logan: Worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Logan and Kendall: Henry, I'll be thinking about you,

James: Worldwide.

Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name. But don't you worry,

Kendall and Logan: 'Cause you have my heart!

As everyone clapped, they bowed.

"Goodnight everyone!" James yelled out.

"We love you Paris!" Carlos yelled.

The boys made their way off the stage, and to the tour bus. They signed a few autographs and soon were on their way down the highway to the next place.

"I say we stay up all night!" Carlos laughed, bouncing up and down.

"Okay… no more energy drinks for you…" James plucked the Monster from his hand.

"Aw. No fair!" Carlos pouted.

"I'm gonna go call Henry. It's like noon there." Logan stated, as Kendall followed him to their shared bunk.

As they snuggled together in the small bunk, Kendall pulled out his videophone.

"Hello?" Ms. Knight appeared on screen.

"Hey mom. Is Henry busy?" Kendall asked.

"He's never too busy to talk to his daddies. He saw the concert on TV. And won't stop talking about how you guys sang to him." She chuckled.

"Is that daddy and papa? Is it? Is it?" A small voice asked.

"Yes, hold on." The phone was handed to Henry.

"DADDY! PAPA!" His face lit up.

"Hey buddy!" Kendall smiled.

"Hi baby boy." Logan sniffed.

"You both sang to me! You two sing me a song!" He stated in happiness.

"I'm glad you liked that Henry." Kendall chuckled.

"Did that make the being apart hurt less?" Logan asked.

"Is it bed time where you are?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. It' a little past nine." Kendall nodded.

"I miss you both." Henry suddenly stated with sadness in his voice. "I wish I was there to go to bed with you…"

"I know baby boy. We'll be home soon." Logan told him.

"You gotta be strong okay?" Kendall asked him.

"I know…" The two-year-old sniffed, and rubbed his nose with his sleeve.

"Oh don't cry baby boy." Logan gasped, his own tears falling.

"Can you be strong for papa?" Kendall asked wiping his own tears away.

"Yes." Henry nodded.

"That's my boy." Kendall smiled.

"You have a good day. Okay Henry?" Logan said.

"I will. Love you Daddy. Love you Papa. Night." He smiled.

"Love you too Henry." Kendall smiled.

"Bye baby boy." Logan blew him a kiss.

"Bye bye." Henry blew a kiss then handed the phone back to Ms. Knight.

"Hug him for us both?" Logan asked.

"Sure Logan." She nodded.

"Have a good day mom." Kendall smiled.

"Sleep well." She hung up. Kendall put his phone back in his pocket.

*In LA*

"Nana?" The two-year-old called out as Ms. Knight walked in Henry's room to see him playing with some toys.

"What's wrong Henry?" She asked, sitting on the ground next to him.

"I miss daddy and papa." He sniffed.

"I know. But they'll be home next month. And you'll get to see them when they get to New York."

"But that's so far away…" He sniffed. "I want my daddy. I want my papa!" The two-year-old started to sob.

"It'll be okay." She pulled him into a hug. "It'll get better. And maybe in the morning… when they get up they will call you."

"Okay." He sniffed.

"I'll go fix you some lunch." She kissed his head and left him to his toys.

*On the Tour Bus*

"Oh Kenny… I miss him so much…" Logan sobbed against Kendall's chest.

"I know hunni." Kendall hugged him close.

"I wanna go home…" Logan whispered.

"We have to finish the tour. You know that." Kendall kissed the brunette on his crown of his head.

"I just hate being away from him. He's so young… too young to be away from both his parents…" Logan sobbing increased. "I just wanna hold him in my arms."

"We'll see him once we do our concert in New York." Kendall told him.

"But that's still 3 weeks away…" Logan pouted. "I hate this…"

"I know hun… I don't like it either. Let's just go to bed." Kendall slid down under the covers, and hugged Logan close to him. "It'll get better."

"I sure hope so." Logan whispered, before laying his head on Kendall's chest. "I'm really lucky to have you…"

"I'm lucky to have you to." Kendall smiled.

Carlos and James stood outside the curtained bunk, eavesdropping on their friends' conversation.

Carlos was wiping tears from his own eyes as they talking stopped.

James grabbed Carlos' arm and yanked him to the front of the bus.

"We have to fix this."

"How?" Carlos asked.

"Beg Gustavo…" James stated.

"Beg?" Carlos whispered.

"Yeah. I have an idea…" James smiled deviously.

"I like the way you think." Carlos chuckled.

Logan's eyes shot open, and his breathing was shallow. He moaned and cuddled down into Kendall's arms as the memories of another nightmare ran through his head.

"You okay?" Kendall whispered.

"Just another bad dream…" He sighed.

"Again, Logie?" Kendall sat up, and cuddled the brunette in his arms.

"Yeah. They are just stupid though." Logan laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"Nah." Logan paused and moved the curtain aside to see the rising sun. "Well I'm up" Logan sighed. "Want something to eat?"

"Nah. But I'll get up with you." Kendall smiled. "I think we'll have a good day today."

"Yeah me too." Logan smiled. "Wanna call him? It should be around his bed time."

"Yeah Always." Kendall pulled out his phone. "Hey mom. Is Henry still up?"

"Yep. Here." She handed the phone over.

"Hi Papa. Hi Daddy." He smiled.

"Hey. Night night buddy." Kendall smiled to him.

"Night baby boy. We love you. Sleep well." Logan told him.

"I will. Love you both." Henry yawned.

"Go to bed now. We'll talk to you later." Kendall told him.

"Okay papa. Night." He yawned again, and handed the phone back to Ms. Knight.

"Night mom."

"Have a good day Kendall." She chuckled.

"Well this conversation seems familiar." Logan laughed.

"Hug James and Carlos for me."

"Will do. Bye." Kendall smiled and hung up the phone.


	5. Just a Day

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_So I'm so excited with this chapter! :D And this story in general! Its my most reviewed story! :D Keep reading! :D  
Yeah so sue me for the random Jarlos... :P_

_This story has been taking forever to post, bc I still have no internet! Ugh it sucks!_

"Carlos... Hey... Carlos! Wake up... I'm bored..." Logan poked the sleeping boy to his left.

"Why? I'm sleepy..." He moaned. "Wake Kendall..." Carlos rolled over as best he could in his chair and laid his head on James' shoulder.

Logan frowned, and looked over to the blonde to his right. "Kenny... Kenny..." Logan poked his cheek.

"What Logan?" Kendall asked, not opening his eyes.

"I'm bored... and I can sleep on this god forsaken plane. I hate traveling on this stupid private jet..." Logan whined.

"Oh Logie..." Kendall sat up, and pulled Logan from his seat, and onto his lap. "I'll cuddle with you... That should help."

"Thanks..." Logan smiled and snuggled against Kendall's chest. "Hey Kendall... Do you know when we'll land in New York?"

"Logie... we took off from Berlin an hour ago... It's gonna be a while..." Kendall mumbled, his eyes closed. "Now go to bed... It's like 11 at night."

"Okay..." Logan sighed and tried to sleep.

"Logan... Logan... Wake up..." Kendall poked at Logan's arm.

"Huh? What?" Logan sat up, still drowsy. "I thought you told me to go to bed..."

"Yeah I did... 10 hours ago." Kendall chuckled. "It's already 9."

"Oh." Logan laughed. "Where's Carlos and James?" Logan looked to his left and saw the empty seats.

"Uhm... I think they went to go find breakfast..." Kendall thought.

"Oh... So we have a bit of alone time..." Logan snickered and turned to straddle Kendall's waist. "Kiss me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Kendall smirked and connected his lips to Logan's. "Mmm... Logan... I haven't had any time to fool around with you since before Henry came to live with us."

"Well... He sleeps in our room... So we can't do anything." Logan paused.

"But he isn't here now, meaning we can do something..." Kendall paused as a tear slipped down Logan's cheek. "Oh babe... I didn't mean to make you sad..." Kendall paused and wiped away the stray tears.

"I'm sorry..." Logan sniffed.

"No. Don't be sorry. I miss him to. I just try to think about happy times." Kendall kissed Logan softly. "Shh... We'll be in New York soon, and then you and I can hug Henry till he can't breathe."

"Heh." Logan chuckled. "I just wanna hug him for ever." Logan smiled.

"We have our whole lives to do that." Kendall smiled.

"Hey you two, Gustavo told us that we are landing within the hour." Carlos walked over with a large plate of waffles.

"Really Carlos? Really?" Kendall chuckled, and stood.

"What? I like waffles..." Carlos shrugged and started to shovel them into his mouth.

"Chew..." Logan stated, before following Kendall to the from on the plane to find food.

"Morning you two." Kelly waved.

"Morning Kelly. Morning Gustavo." Kendall waved, and grabbed two plates, handing one to Logan.

"You dogs sleep well?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah. For the most part." Logan nodded.

"Well I hope you two are excited to get off the plane in New York." Kelly started.

"Well yeah..." Kendall smiled, taking a bite of pancake.

"How long will we have from when we get to the hotel in New York to the concert?" Logan asked.

"We'll get to the hotel at 11-ish and then the concert is tomorrow at 9. So a little over a day." Gustavo pulled out his phone, and looked at the calender.

"Okay. So can Kendall and I take Henry site seeing? Or shopping?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I don't see why not." Gustavo nodded.

"Please buckle up, we will be landing shortly." The pilot stated over the intercom.

Logan and Kendall walked towards the back of the plane.

"I wonder where Carlos and James are..." Kendall asked Logan as they walked to their seats.

"Found them..." Logan face-palmed as he saw his two friends in a heated lip lock.

"Hey. Break it apart you two..." Kendall snickered, and slid in front of the two, and plopped in his seat.

"Kendall!" Carlos blushed, and slid off James' lap.

"I didn't know you were gay, James..." Logan smiled, as he slid into his own seat between Carlos and Kendall. "I remember you telling Griffin that you weren't."

"I'm bi... so sue me!" James stuck his tongue out.

"I knew Carlos was gay..." Kendall stated, not looking away from his window.

"How?" Carlos asked, completely shocked.

"You told me... that one time you got really drunk at one of the Jenifer's parties. You told me you had a massive crush on James." Kendall stated.

"Ugh..." Carlos moaned and covered his red face with his hands.

"Massive?" James asked the embarrassed Latino.

"Well..." Carlos mumbled.

"I think it's cute..." James smiled, taking Carlos' face in his hands. "Just like you..." James whispered, before pushing his lips to Carlos'.

"You both are so strange..." Logan sighed, shaking his head, and turned to Kendall. "Hey Kenny?"

"Huh?" Kendall looked over to the brunette.

"I love you..."

"Love you to." Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan. "Oh hey look! I can see New York."

"Yay." Logan clapped. "That means we are that much closer to seeing Henry."

"I can't wait!" Kendall smiled, pressing a kiss to Logan's temple.

The plane landed and the boys gathered their luggage.

"We'll meet you boys at the hotel." Kelly told the four as Gustavo and herself climbed into a cab.

"Kendall! I'm so excited!" Logan bounced up and down as they climbed into another cab to take them to the hotel.

"Calm down hun." Kendall smiled, and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Hey no hanky panky back there!" The cab driver yelled.

"Yes sir." Kendall nodded. "Sorry."

"It's cab policy." He smiled. "So why is brunette boy so excited?" He asked.

"We are in a band," James said.

"And we have been on tour in Europe for the past month," Kendall told him.

"And we had to leave our son at home." Logan finished.

"You have a son? But you're so young." The man raised his eyebrows.

"I know. But I'm just excited to see him." Logan smiled.

"You said 'our'... so whose the other 'our'?" He asked.

"I am." Kendall told him. "He's our son."

"You both have a son... wow. You guys are only kids..." He gasped.

"We love him though." Logan smiled.

"Well here you four go. The Hilton." The cab pulled over the the curb.

"Thank you sir." Kendall smiled, and pulled out a wad 4 hundreds. "Keep the change."

"Thank you young man. Hey what's your band called?"

"Big Time Rush." James yelled to him.

"OH MY GOD! BIG TIME RUSH!" A flock of teen girls screamed and ran over to the four.

"Crap!" James yelled out.

"Help!" Carlos screeched, as girls started to grab at the four.

"Thanks James..." Kendall punched the pretty boy, as they ran into the lobby of the hotel.

"Sorry..." James sighed, and started to brush his ruffled hair.

"I think one of those girls took my watch..." Carlos whined.

"Well blame James..." Logan said, aggrvated, and fixed his twisted shirt.

"I said I was sorry!" James yelled out again.

"DADDY!" Henry ran over and latched onto Logan's legs.

"Henry!" Logan scooped the young boy up. "Baby boy! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to." He smiled, as kissed covered his face. "Daddy... I can't breathe."

"So!" Kendall chuckled, and snatched the two-year-old from Logan and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you papa." Henry smiled.

"Missed you to bud." Kendall smiled.

"Can we get a chance to hug him?" Carlos asked.

"Jamie! 'Los!" Henry smiled, and reached out for the other two boys.

"Hey Henry boy!" James hugged him.

"Hey little guy." Carlos smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hi mom." Kendall turned and hugged his mother. "Where's Katie?"

"With Fright Train I think..." Ms. Knight shrugged.

"Henry... you wanna go look around New York?" Logan asked the small boy in his arms

"Yes!" He nodded franticly.

"Okay. You coming Kenny?" Logan asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Just let me get my camera." Kendall searched through his duffle bag, and pulled out a camera. "Come on." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled hjim out the door.

"Daddy! I wanna go see the Statue of Liberty!" Henry clapped.

"Anything you want. It's your day." Kendall smiled.

*Later in the Day*

"Kendall… is he asleep?" Logan leaned over to the blonde.

"Yeah. Out cold." Kendall chuckled as he held the boy against his body.

"He's gonna sleep well tonight." Logan laughed. "I can't wait to get these pictures printed out and sent to Mrs. Bishop."

"Yeah, she'll like to see them." Kendall nodded.

"Daddy…" Henry whispered, picking his head up off Kendall's shoulder.

"What Henry?" Logan asked.

"Are we going home?"

"Well to the hotel." Kendall told him.

"Okay. Do I have to sleep in my own bed?" He asked.

"No. You can sleep with us." Logan told him, pushing Henry's bangs out of his face.

"Okay…" He smiled, and laid his head back onto Kendall's shoulder.

"He is so cute…" Logan cooed.

"Yep. He is just like you, in every way." Kendall smiled, and placed a kiss on Logan's cheek.

"Oh hey, we just almost walked past our hotel…" Logan chuckled, as they entered the large hotel.

"Hey Gustavo…" Kendall waved as best he could. "Where are Carlos and James?"

"Asleep I think… or at the pool." Gustavo shrugged.

"Well we're gonna go to bed. Can we have our room key?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Your luggage is already in there waiting for you." Gustavo handed them the plastic key.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled. "Night."

"Night boys." Gustavo smiled.

"Oh here we are…" Logan swiped the card key, and the door opened.

"Henry… Baby boy…" Logan took him from Kendall.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes slightly.

"You gotta change into your pj's."

"Okay." Henry nodded, and walked over to his tiny backpack and pulled out a pair of flannel pj pants and a shirt. He slowly changed, then walked back over to the bag. "There…" He said, still in zombie mode.

"Ready to go to bed buddy?" Kendall asked, walking out of the bathroom.

He nodded, and Logan lifted him into the bed.

"Night baby boy." Logan whispered and kissed the top of his head.

"We love you." Kendall whispered.

"Love you both to." Henry whispered, and placed a light kiss on Kendall and Logan's noses. Kendall and Logan smiled, and cuddled around the two-year-old.


	6. Anything You Want

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_Oh well holy crap! I am SOOO sorry! I have been so gosh dang busy with school…. I graduate in less than 25 days…. So I have been studying for finals and end of course testing… I hope to get back to updating at least weekly!_

Logan rolled over and opened his eyes to see Kendall and Henry still asleep.

"Aw…" He whispered and slid out of bed, without waking the two, to grab his camera. He turned the flash off and snapped a picture of the two. Kendall had his arms wrapped securely around the two-year-old, a slight smile on the blondes' face.

Logan leaned over his boyfriend. "Kenny, time to get up…" He whispered, placing light kissed on the blondes' neck and cheek.

"Morning Logie." He moaned and rolled over to his back.

"Morning Daddy." Henry yawned.

"Morning baby boy!" Logan picked him up and hugged him.

"Morning Papa." Henry wiggled from Logan's grasp and hopped onto Kendall's stomach.

"Hey buddy." He smiled and ruffled the boys' hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Henry smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Logan lay down next to Kendall, who pulled the brunette close.

"I love our little family." Kendall stated.

"I do to. It's like Henry completes us." Logan smiled and ran a hand along Henry's face.

"Hey, you three up?" Carlos knocked, and opened the door.

"Yep." Logan sat up slightly.

"Morning 'Los!" Henry jumped off the bed and charged at the Latino.

"Morning little guy!" Carlos hugged him.

"Where's Jamie?" Henry asked.

"In bed still. He was up all night, so he's sleepy…" Carlos told him.

"Yeah… sleepy…" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You can go in there and wake him up though." Carlos told Henry laughing and pointed to the door across the hall, which was open slightly.

"Okay!" Henry ran across the hall and slammed the door open banging it against the wall.

"So you kept him up all night with your fooling around, even though you know that he is not a morning person." Logan scolded.

"Yeah. But it was something new to us… so we wanted it to be fun…" Carlos mumbled, blushing.

"Who sent him in here?" James grumbled, carrying the two-year-old.

"Tee-hee… 'Los did." Henry tattled.

"Oh god!" Carlos shrieked and ran past James and into their hotel room.

"Take the kid…" James mumbled, still in his zombie like state, and handed Henry off to Kendall. "I'll be just a second." He turned and ran into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"NO! Jay! PLEASE! Not that!" Carlos half screamed, half laughed. There were a few more muffled laughed, a bang, and then silence.

"I think that they are kissing…" Kendall leaned over to Logan, who was still standing in the doorway of their own room. Kendall sat Henry down and pulled Logan into an embrace.

"Probably." Logan giggled as Kendall placed a sloppy kiss against the others mouth.

"Hey!" Henry turned to face them, and covered his eyes.

"Oh sorry buddy." Kendall laughed.

"Well let's get you dressed." Logan smiled.

"Okay." Henry nodded, and ran across the room to get his small bag.

"Daddy?" Henry spoke up as the 5 made their way down to the lobby.

"Huh?" Logan turned to the boy in Kendall's arms.

"Am I gonna get to watch you guys sing?"

"I hope so buddy." Kendall smiled.

"Yay!" Henry giggled.

"Breakfast?" Gustavo pointed to a table loaded with food.

"FOOD!" Carlos and James ran over quickly.

"Are you hungry, Henry?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" He nodded.

"Okay… Okay…" Kendall laughed and sat the two-year-old on his feet, who took off towards the food table.

"Come on hun." Logan took Kendall's hand.

"Welcome to the stage! Big Time Rush!" The announcer screamed out.

"Be right back Henry." Kendall and Logan both kissed his cheeks.

"Sing good Daddy. You to Papa." Henry waved holding his I love BTR sign and wearing his Big Time Rush t-shirt. "I love you!" He screamed as the four boys ran up the stairs.

"You wanna watch from the front?" Kelly asked Henry.

"Yes please." He nodded.

"Okay." She smiled, and picked him up, and walked in front of the barricade that kept the crowd a few feet from the stage.

"Hello New York!" Kendall yelled into his microphone.

Hundreds of people screamed. Henry gave a huge wave. Kendall saw the wave and smiled.

"Hi Henry." He said into his microphone, and waved back to the boy.

"Hey! Papa say my name!" Henry told Kelly.

"I heard." Kelly smiled.

They sang a few songs, then it was over. Henry ran backstage to meet up with the guys.

"Daddy!" He ran towards Logan.

"Hey baby boy!" He scooped the child up into his arms. "Did you like the concert?"

"Yes. Lots!" Henry smiled.

They sat around in the parking lot, chatting and just enjoying the company.

"Come on guys… Everything's packed up. It's time to leave." Gustavo told the four.

"Now? Why?" Logan asked, hugging Henry tighter.

"Can Logan and I have a second with Henry?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Gustavo nodded, and left with James and Carlos following.

"Henry… We have to go buh-bye now." Logan sighed.

"Okay…" Henry said sadly. "Call me?"

"Of course baby boy!" Logan sniffed and hugged him tightly.

"We love you Henry." Kendall took him from Logan, who had tears falling already, and hugged and kissed him.

"Love you to…" Henry nuzzled against Kendall's shoulder, his little arms tightening around Kendall's neck.

Kendall handed him off to the approaching Ms. Knight. "Here mom." Kendall wiped his own tears away.

"Come on… we have to grab our bags from the lobby." Kendall took Logan's hand and led him to the lobby.

"I hate this…" Logan sobbed, tears falling as they made their way through the lobby to their bags.

"I do to…" Kendall sighed, and grabbed both his and Logan's bag. "Only a few more weeks."

"I know…" Logan sighed as they walked over to the tour bus.

"I love you…" Kendall whispered to him as they boarded the bus. Logan smiled softly as to say it back without words.

"Hey Logan, can you get my I-pod from my bunk?" Carlos begged as the bus left the parking lot and got on the highway.

"Yeah I guess…" Logan sighed and moped to the back of the bus.

"Heh…" Carlos chuckled.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I have my I-pod…" He pulled the music device out of his hoodie pocket.

"Then why did you…" Kendall paused.

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed out.

"Logan!" Kendall ran back to the bunk area. "What's wrong?"

"Ah! Daddy… you hurt my ears!" Henry giggled, holding his tiny hands over his ears.

"Henry!" Kendall gasped, as Logan covered the two-year-old in kisses. He ran over and hugged both Logan and Henry.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked.

"You're welcome." James spoke up behind them.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Carlos and I saw how depressed you two were, so we pulled a few strings and begged Gustavo to let him ride on the bus with us the rest of the way home." James told them.

"You two are the best friends!" Kendall let go of Logan and hugged James and Carlos.

"Eh we know…" Carlos smiled.

"I'm so happy…" Logan smiled, and hugged Henry tighter.

"Daddy. You're squishing me."

"Oh sorry." Logan let the boy down. "Oh I'm so happy!" Logan smiled.

"We are gonna have so much fun Henry!" Carlos smiled.

"Yay! Fun with 'Los!" Henry giggled.

"Daddy. Can we play games? And listen to music? And you both can sing me asleep?" Henry asked.

"Of course!" Logan smiled to the boy.

"We can do anything you want." Kendall told him.

"I want to do everything with my daddy and papa." Henry hugged Kendall and Logan's legs.


	7. Rain

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_Been so busy! But I'll be done soon! :D So sorry for the wait. I hope everyone keeps on reading!_

"Boys! We are at the concert site. We're in Minneapolis." Gustavo yelled back to the five boys.

"Yay!" Henry cheered.

"My Mami and Papi said they are gonna be at the concert." Carlos smiled. "I miss them."

"My parents are gonna be there as well." James told them.

"Well obviously my mom is back in LA." Kendall laughed.

They turned to look over at Logan as a sniff echoed in the room.

"Oh Logie…" Kendall gasped at his blunder and ran over to hug his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry! Here we are talking about our parents, when neither of yours is living… I'm so sorry babe!"

"Both my parents are gonna be there!" Henry giggled.

"Well yeah." Logan laughed. "Your parents are in the concert, you goof." He picked Henry up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you to Henry." Logan hugged his close.

"Carlos… there is a fan waiting outside the door, says she knows you?" Gustavo stepped up a couple stairs and looked at the guys.

"A fan?" Carlos walked from his chair to the door.

"Carlos!" His name was screamed as soon as he was a couple steps down.

"Carmen! You're here!" Carlos jumped down the rest of the stairs and hugged his older sister tightly.

"Careful, You'll crush Alexander." She gasped and stepped back, looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Alexander? You had a baby? When?" Carlos gasped at the small baby. He reached over and rubbed his fine, jet-black hair.

"He's three weeks old. I thought being here would be a nice surprise." She smiled.

"Where's Chance?" Carlos asked.

"With mami and papi. Carlos, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Chance agrees with me, and we want you to be the baby's god father."

"Yes! Of course I will!" Carlos smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Carlos, who's the girl?" James asked, emerging from the bus.

"Hey James." Carmen waved.

"Oh hey Carmen! How have you been? It's been years."

"I've been good, so have you been keepin' Carlos out of trouble?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah… kinda." James chuckled, and wrapped his arm around Carlos' shoulders. Carlos smiled up to the other and laced his fingers with James'

"Are you two boyfriends?" She asked.

"Y… yeah." Carlos blushed.

"That's so great!" She smiled.

"Carmen!" Mrs. Garcia and Mr. Garcia ran over.

"Mami! Papi!" Carlos ran from James and tackled his two parents in a big hug.

"Carlos my son! How are you?" His mother covered his face in kisses.

"Ah! Mami! Good… good." He smiled.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Garcia." James waved.

"Oh hey! Carlos' folks are here!" Kendall hopped down the bus steps with Logan right behind him.

"Daddy, who's that?" Henry asked from Logan's arms.

"That's Carlos' mommy and daddy." Kendall told the boy.

"Oh hello Kendall, Logan, and James." Mr. Garcia smiled and waved.

"Who are you? You cute little thing." Mrs. Garcia asked, smiled to Henry.

"This is my son, Henry." Logan told her.

"You have a son?" She asked, quite shocked.

"He's my son as well." Kendall told her.

"Wow." She smiled.

"Hey mom, dad, can I talk to you?" Carlos asked. "Come with me James…"

"Of course son." The four walked up into the empty tour bus.

"What's wrong hunni?" His mother and father took a seat at the table while James and he stood.

"Mami… Papi… I know this must be kinda shocking to you both… but I have to tell you now, while you both are here." Carlos started.

"What is it?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"James and I are dating." He told them.

"You two are… dating?" His mother relayed back.

"Yes. I love your son very much. Please support us." James stood strong, and took ahold of Carlos' hand.

"Are you happy Carlos?" Mrs. Garcia spoke first.

"Yes! So much! James makes me so happy! I hopefully will get to be with him the rest of our lives." Carlos smiled up to the brunette.

"Then we support you." Mr. Garcia told the two.

"Thank you papi!" Carlos hugged him.

"Hey you two! Logan and I are gonna set up some chairs and have a snack. Wanna help?" Kendall yelled over to Carlos and James.

"Okay!" James yelled back. "Come on Carlos, let's go help." James took Carlos by the hand and pulled him out of the bus.

"Crap! Guys grab the stuff! It's starting to rain!" Kendall yelled over to Carlos and Logan, who were sitting over by the bus in a couple beach chairs.

It was soon down pouring.

"Carlos! Take Alexander! I have to go to the hotel real fast." Carmen handed the sleeping baby off to her brother.

"Okay. Is Chance going with you?" Carlos yelled after her.

"Yeah. Be right back!" She smiled. He walked up into the bus and joined the others.

"Why do you have the baby?" James asked.

"My sister had to go to their hotel room to grab their things. Oh there is her car now." Carlos pointed out the front window.

"Ooo Her car is nice!" Kendall laughed as it pulled out of the parking lot.

A car horn blared as a truck slammed into the side of Carmen's car. It spun out of control before slamming into a pole in the parking lot.

All was silent except the car horns muffled by the pouring rain.

"Carmen!" Carlos screamed out as the car horns continued to ring.

"Holy shi…" Kendall paused as Carlos handed the baby off to him.

"Hold him!" Carlos screamed, then ran out of the bus into the pouring rain. "CARMEN!"

"Carlos! Wait!" James ran after.

"Carmen!" He ran across the parking lot, tears falling and hair matted to his head. He got over to the car and started to yank at the car door. It was crunched in and the front windshield was shattered.

"Oh my god! I didn't even see her car!" A man jumped out of the truck and ran over to the Latino.

"You son of a bitch!" Carlos threw a punch at the man. He jumped back.

"Carlos! No! Stop, help me." James yelled at his boyfriend. James finally wrenched the door open, and the sight wasn't to pretty.

"CARMEN NO!" Carlos screamed out as he saw his sister. "Carmen!" He fell to his knees and sobbed. Both Carmen and his brother-in-law were bloodied and mangled, probably dead on impact.

"Carlos… hunni…" James knelt down and held him close. Carlos' body was shaking hard from the sobs, causing James to tighten his grip on the boy.

Soon sirens could be heard and there were paramedics rushing to the car.

"James! Carlos!" Logan ran over with Gustavo and his parents.

"Mija!" Mr. Garcia cried out as the medics placed Carmen and her husbands' bodies into body bags.

"Mami… she's gone… she's dead…" Carlos sobbed looking up at his two parents.

"Carmen…" Mr. Garcia held his sobbing wife.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain." Gustavo helped Mr. Garcia with his wife.

"Carlos, come on hunni." James helped him up. "Kendall help me…"

"Carlos it's gonna be okay." Kendall told him as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

"Kendall!" Logan ran over with the still sleeping baby in his arms, and Henry at his side. "Is everything okay?"

"Logan… it's not good…" Kendall shook his head as Carlos was sat in a chair. He just sat in silence, starring straight ahead.

"Carlos?" Logan knelt down. "Carlos… it'll be okay…" Logan shifted the baby slightly causing him to wake and start to cry.

"Alexander!" Carlos gasped and took the baby from Logan. "Shh… it's okay baby… I'm here. I'm here." He hushed the baby's cries.

"Carlos, your mother and father have to go to the hospital and set a funeral date for your sister and brother-in-law." Gustavo told him.

Carlos just nodded, keeping his eyes on the infant in his arms.

"James… I'm scared…" Carlos whispered.

"Why?" James asked him, hugging him slightly.

"James… I'm the baby's godfather…" Carlos told him.

"You are!" Logan gasped.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that Carlos is now the guardian to this baby." Logan explained.


	8. Changes

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_Almost done with school and finals! :D yay!_

_*This part is like a week later than the last chapter.*_

"Here are the papers, congratulations you two." The judge smiled.

"Thank you." James smiled. "Carlos… he's ours!" He hugged the Latino tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Logan hugged Carlos and James.

"Thanks." Carlos smiled, then looked down at his new son then up to his friends, and parents.

"What did you name him son?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"Shane… Shane Manuel." Carlos smiled. "After Abuelo Manny."

"Daddy… I wanna look!" Henry pulled at Logan's jacket.

"Okay Henry, come look at your new friend." Logan picked him up and showed him the new baby.

"Hi. Shane… I'm gonna be your best friend." Henry rubbed the baby's soft hair. Shane looked up at the two-year-old with big brown eyes and gurgled at Henry.

"Papa look! He smiled at me!" Henry smiled down at the baby.

"He sure did buddy." Kendall kissed his son on the head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carlos woke to soft whimpers from the foot of his bed.

He stood, groggily and made his way to Shane's crib.

"Hey baby… shh it's okay…" Carlos picked him up. "Papi's here… but I'm not sure where daddy is…" Carlos looked around the room.

"Los?" Henry poked his head into the room.

"Hey Henry… do you know where Jamie is?" Carlos asked.

"Jamie, Daddy, and Papa went to the store." You were napping so they left me here." Henry smiled and hopped on the bed.

"Los… why do you have Shane now?"

"Because he's my new son, James and I adopted him. But you can't tell him about this until he is older. Promise me?" Carlos asked the very smart two-year-old.

"I promise." He smiled and kissed the baby softly. "Shaney... you'll be my bestest friend. And I'll always protect you."

"You'll protect Shane for me?" Carlos asked.

"Yes. I'm gonna make him my boyfriend. Like you and Jamie... or daddy and papa."

"Henry... I'm not sure you understand what a boyfriend is." Carlos smiled.

"Oh well I still will. You watch!" Henry smiled.

***Thirteen Years Later***

"BOO!" Shane yelled out and pounced on Henry, who was lying on his bed with his headphones in.

"Ugh!" Henry groaned as Shane landed on him. "Shane what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling his headphones out.

"Kendall invited papi, dad, and I to dinner." Shane laughed.

"Shane… you're heavy!" Henry laughed. Shane rolled over and lay next to Henry. They laid in bed for a bit, listening to each other breathe.

"Hey Shane?"

"What Henry?"

"How well can you keep a secret?"

"Really well." Henry chuckled. "What's wrong..."

"Nothing."

"Oh." Henry turned to face Shane.

"But… can I tell you something?"

"Sure Shaney." Henry laughed at the nickname.

"I… think I like boys…"

"So?"

"Well… you don't hate me?"

"No. I like boys too…" Henry confessed.

"Really?" Shane asked, sitting up.

"Yeah I have for a while now… I just don't know how to approach this one guy I like…"

"Well I read that you could just go up to the person and tell them you like them… or you could surprise them by kissing them, then see how it goes… that's what papi did to dad." Shane told him.

"Uhm… well… then…" Henry paused and lifted himself up onto his hand and knees. "Shane… I…" He leaned over Shane and placed his lips onto Shane's. Shane melted into the kiss and wound his arms around Henry's midsection. Eventually Henry's legs were between Shane's and Shane had a hand up Henry's shirt.

"Hey boys dinn…" Kendall paused as the two broke contact but froze in position. "Uhm… dinner…" Kendall turned on his heels and hurried down the hall. Shane and Henry stayed like that for a second until they heard running foot steps. They climbed off the bed and stood.

"Were you two really kissing?" Logan and James ran in with Carlos and Kendall following.

Henry nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"Aw! We get to be in-laws!" Carlos cheered.

"You guys aren't mad?" Shane asked.

"Of course not!" James walked up to his son and Henry. "Are you two happy?"

Henry looked over to Shane. "Yeah I am…"

"Me too." Shane smiled.

"Well then lets go eat!" Kendall smiled.

_Yeah I know it's short… But I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Like by Friday!_


	9. Bruises

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_Yeah wasn't out by Friday... I was to busy not being at home and planning graduation. Lol sorry! Last chapter! Yeah I know... it's sooo sad! _

"Well I'll see you after school." Henry smiled and adjusted the backpack on his back.

"Wanna go see a movie after school?" Shane asked. "For our 2 month?"

"Yeah sure." Henry nodded as they stopped in front of the middle school. "Bye Shane." Henry pulled him close and kissed him softly. A couple parents walked by and scoffed but Henry just smiled and touched Shanes' cheek.

"Love you Henry."

"Love you to Shane." Henry smiled and turned to keep walking the block to the high school.

xxxxxxxxxxx

-History drug on for what seemed like forever!- Henry whined through text.

-Last hour of the day.- Shane texted back.

-I just wanna see you.- Henry told him, quickly sending it and hiding the phone under his desk as the bell rang for class to start.

-I can't wait to see you either. I can't wait for our date!- Shane answered quickly.

Henry smiled down at the text.

"Henry!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes?" Henry looked up from his lap to meet mirrored green eyes. Kendall gave him a stern look.

"I'd prefer you not text while I teach about the American Revolution." Kendall pointed to the board where he was writing.

"Sorry papa… Mr. Mitchel." Henry blushed at his slip up. A few kids snickered and Kendall turned back to the board.

Henry looked back down at this phone as it buzzed.

-Sigh PE is boring…-

-I gotta go… papa just busted me for having my phone out.- Henry typed back quickly. Glancing up every few words.

-Kaykay… Bye hun.-

-Bye love.- Henry sent the message and returned the phone to his pocket. He looked up and saw Kendall staring at him again. He mouthed sorry and Kendall just nodded.

The bell rang and all the kids hurried to leave.

"Papa… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to be rude…" Henry walked over to Kendall, who sat at his desk.

"Who were you texting? Shane?" Kendall asked, pulling the tie from around his neck and pulled a beanie over his head.

"Knock knock!" James looked in the doorway.

"James! Your son is distracting my son!" Kendall laughed.

"No!" Henry laughed. "I listened."

"Yeah sure…" James rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it Jamie…" Henry smirked.

"Oh so where you gonna ask me something?"

"Oh yeah, I can go to a movie with Shane tonight… right?" Henry asked both James and Kendall.

"Yeah that's fine." James nodded.

"Yeah… I guess. Gives me more time with your father." Kendall winked.

"Ew. Papa… really?" Henry laughed.

"Yeah. I miss him. I never see him. He's always at the hospital." Kendall defended.

"I know." Henry laughed. "Well the middle school should be getting out in about 5 minutes. See you later." Henry stood. "Bye James."

"See you at home." Kendall stood and kissed Henry on the forehead.

"Bye Henry." James waved.

Henry left and stopped by his locker before heading to the front doors.

"Hey fag-boy!" A voice yelled out. Henry just kept walking. "Hey I called for you… fag-boy!" A senior jock ran up and shoved Henry to the ground.

"Leave me alone Jack!" Henry told him.

"Nah… I saw Mr. Faggot kiss his little fag-boy of a son... it was cute… so where's your little boyfriend? Mr. Garcia's kid…" Jack asked.

"None of your damn business! Just beat on me. Leave Shane out of this!" Henry kept his eyes locked on Jack and his pack of goons.

"Fine…" Jack laughed. His goons proceeded to kick Henry in the stomach and chest, as Jack flung Henry's backpack contents through the hall. After a few minutes Jack and the group left Henry doubled over on the floor.

Henry groaned as he climbed to his feet, gathered his things and walked out of the high school and the block to the middle school.

He quickened his pace as he saw the familiar jet-black haired Latino boy.

"Shane!"

"Henry! How was school?" Shane ran over to the other and hugged him tightly. Henry winced a bit but Shane didn't catch it.

"Fine… gosh you are just to tall… just like James… it's not fair. I got my dad's height…" Henry whined as he and Shane walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. "You're like 5 inches taller than me! And you're only in 8th grade!"

"So…" Shane stuck his tongue out at Henry.

"Not that I mind. I still win in dominance." Henry chuckled.

"I let you!" Shane shoved at Henry lightly.

"Yeah… right." He laughed through the pain.

"You okay Henry?"

"Y… yeah just fine." Henry nodded.

"Okay then…" Shane shrugged as they walked into his house. "Papi! I'm home!"

"Oh hey boys! Want a snack?" Carlos asked the two.

"Sure Los." Henry snickered.

"Hey! You are to old to be calling me that!" Carlos punched Henry in the chest.

"AH! Okay… I'm sorry…" Henry bent over in pain and clutched his chest.

"Papi! What did you do!" Shane screamed out and helped Henry stand up straight.

"I hardly hit him." Carlos gasped as he and Shane moved Henry to the couch.

"I'm fine… really…" Henry pushed their hands away.

"No. Maybe you have a bruise…" Shane moved to lift Henry's shirt up.

"NO!" Henry yelled out and shoved Shane away.

"Henry… hunni… what is it?" Shane asked. "Please… Let me see."

Henry looked down to his feet in shame as Shane lifted the shirt over his head.

"Henry!" Shane gasped at the large bruises that littered his chest, stomach and upper shoulders.

"I'm gonna go call Kendall and Logan…" Carlos ran into the other room to get his phone.

"Henry… what is this?"

"I got beat up okay?" Henry lifted his head to make eye contact, tears falling down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because… I'm suppose to be the strong one… the one who is suppose to protect you!" Henry cried out.

"Kendall and Logan will be over in a few minutes. Do I need to call the cops?"

"Yes!" Shane nodded.

"NO!" Henry screamed. "This is nothing!" Henry sighed.

They sat in silence, Shane crying silent tears, while Henry held him close.

The front door slammed open, "Henry!" Kendall's voice called out.

"In here!" Carlos hollered.

"Henry…" Kendall gasped at his son. "Who did this?" He asked. Henry kept quiet. "Tell me!"

"It's not a big deal! Okay!" Henry lashed out.

"Baby boy!" Logan gasped, entering the living room with tears in his eyes, at the sight.

"No it's not okay! Tell me now!" Kendall said sternly.

"Jack and his friends…" Henry sighed in defeat.

"Senior? From the football team?" Kendall asked. Henry just nodded.

"How long has he been beating you up?" Logan asked.

"Does it matter?" Henry asked, keeping a hand in Shanes'

"YES! Now tell me!" Logan yelled. Henry looked up at his father, never seeing him this angry before.

"Since the first day of school… freshman year…" Henry told them.

"A whole year! Hunni…" Shane gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm tough… I can handle it…" Henry sobbed.

"I'm calling the cops!" Logan stood.

"Dad…" Henry paused. "Please do…"

"Come with me…" Shane stood and pulled Henry upstairs to his room.

"Shane…" Henry paused as Shane slammed the door shut.

"SHUT UP!" Shane screamed. "I can not believe that you have been suffering for a whole year! I mean we haven't been dating that long… but we have been best friends for as long as I can remember! And you keep this from me? Why? I thought you loved me! I don't keep secrets from you! What else are you hiding!" Shane stopped.

"I do love you Shane… you're my life. I only have one secret that you don't know that I don't think I can tell you…" Henry told him.

"Well why can't you!" Shane asked.

"I just can't." Henry looked down at his feet. "You're to young."

"Well then… I must be too young to have a boyfriend…" Shane sighed.

"Henry looked into Shanes' eyes. "No…"

"We're over…" Shane sniffed.

Henry's eyes went wide and he stood quickly and ran out of the room.

"Henry?" Kendall stood, as he heard running steps, and walked over to the stairs, with Logan, Carlos, and James right behind him.

Kendall ran in front of the sobbing teen as he ran down the stairs and into the arms of his father.

"Hey… hey… what's wrong?" Kendall asked as Henry sobbed harder.

"It's over… he broke up with me…" Henry cried.

"What?" James asked in shock. "Shane! Get down here!"

Henry looked up, eyes wide, and ripped from Kendall's hug.

"Henry!" Logan called out as Henry took off out the door and down the street.

Shane made his way slowly down the stairs towards the four dads.

"Shane Manuel Garcia! Why did you break up with Henry?" James asked.

"He said he had a secret that I was to young to know! How am I to young!" Shane cried.

"Oh no…" Carlos gasped.

"What?" James asked.

"Kendall… you and Logan go look for Henry, and bring him back here. Shane… James and I have to tell you something.

Henry kept running for a good mile till he made it the local park.

He slumped down next to the fountain that sat in the middle of the park and sobbed. Soon it started to rain, then pour. He just sat there and kept sobbing, not knowing what to do.

"Aw hey guys… its fag-boy…" Jack loomed over him..

"Go away Jack!" He stood.

"Why you crying? Little faggot break your heart?" Jack asked, and shoved at my chest. He stumbled back and winced causing Jack snickered. "Oh do the bruises I gave you hurt?" He asked and shoved Henry a bit harder.

"Go away!" Henry cried. He strained to see the four people in front of him, because the rain was coming down so thick.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Jack grabbed Henry's shirt and shoved him back hard. Henry lost footing and fell back into the fountain.

"Haha!" One of Jack's friends laughed.

Henry's hand traveled to the back of his head where blood was trickling.

"Dude! He's bleeding!" Another yelled.

"Who give a fuck? No one cares if he dies…" Jack snickered.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice yelled through the rain as Henry slipped into uncontiousness.

"Papi… what's going on?" Shane asked as James and Carlos led the 14-year-old to the couch.

"Shane… there is one secret that Henry can't tell you… because I told him not to." Carlos told him.

"You told him not to tell me? What's so bad about it? Are you dying!" Shane asked.

"No! No one is dying… but Shane…" James paused and took a deep breath. "Shane… as you may know… men can't have kids…"

"Shane… you're adopted…" Carlos told him.

"Well yeah… I had figured… was she nice?" Shane asked.

"Your mother…" Carlos raised a hand to his mouth. "Shane your mother… was my older sister."

"What! You're my uncle?" Shane stood.

"No. I adopted you… you are Carlos and my son." James placed a hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Well… where is she?" Shane asked, sitting back down.

"She… she died when you were just a baby." Carlos wiped a tear away.

"Oh… Was she nice?"

"Oh Shane… she was amazing…" Carlos smiled.

"James! Carlos!" Logan screamed running through the living room.

"What?" The trio ran to the door as a soaking wet Kendall walked through carrying a equally wet Henry. They moved him to the spare room and laid Henry in the bed.

"Henry!" Shane ran up to the bed. "Henry! Please wake up! I love you! I'm sooo sorry! Wake up!" Shane cried.

"Shane?" Henry opened an eye.

"Henry!" Shane hugged Henry as best he could.

"Shane… I am so sorry! Babe, I love you, you're my life. I just didn't think that it was my choice to tell you… And…" Henry stopped as he looked up and saw tears fall from Shanes' eyes

"Please don't leave me ever again…" Shane begged. "I forgive you… and I understand. Just never leave me alone again! I love you!" He tackled Henry in another hug.


	10. Butt Dialed

**Henry**

Summary: "Logan... This is Henry... And he is your son." Logan gasped, and looked down at the young child. "My son?" The guys are 17. Kogan!

_So lots wanted another chapter… and I was kinda not happy with how it ended… so you guys get your wish. My wish is with this last chapter… to get this story to 100 reviews…. PLEASE! I want this so bad, this is my most successful story!_

"Henry!" The teen looked up from putting his things in his locker.

"Oh hey Shane! You're late. I waited to walk with you…" Henry shut his locker and held out his arms. Which gratefully accepted the new freshman.

"Yeah sorry. Papi wanted to take a million pictures. Yano… first day of high school." Shane laughed.

"Aw my little Shaney is growing up!" Henry snickered.

"Hey! I'm like taller than you!" Shane laughed.

"So you're just a freshman." Henry smiled.

"Hey Shane." A freshman girl walked by.

"Hey Sara." He smiled. Henry looked her over. Her hot pink heels, white mini skirt, and 2 sizes to small hot pink shirt with the word 'Sexi' written on across her boobs just screamed 'whore'.

"Wanna uhm… I dunno… go out this weekend? My parents are gonna be out of town… We'd have to house to ourselves..." She asked, twiddling a piece of her long blonde hair between her fingers.

"Oh Sara… well actually…" Shane paused.

"He's not interested…" Henry snapped at her.

"Uhm. Excuse me… was I talking to you?" She barked at Henry.

"Uhm. Well you were hitting on my boyfriend…" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Uhm. Last time I checked Shane wasn't gay." She stated.

"Sara… Henry's my boyfriend… I'm gay. Have been all summer." Shane told her.

"Well what ever… Queer…" She scoffed and walked away.

"God a hate stupid bitches…" Henry rolled his eyes and turned back to his backpack.

"Henry… you didn't have to be mean." Shane paused.

"I wasn't… I'd just prefer chicks not hit on my boyfriend**…**" Henry looked up to Shane. "I love you… I just want you to know that."

"I know Henry… I love you to…" Shane smiled and kissed Henry softly.

"Ehm…" Both boys looked up.

"It's not ever first hour yet you two…" Kendall laughed.

"Well they are teenage boys… And Henry is Logan's son after all… You remember… Logan was a horny little teenager!" James laughed, nudging Kendall in the side.

"Oh yeah…" Kendall turned multiple shades of red.

"EW! Papa!" Henry blushed as well, covering his face in Shanes' chest.

"Well thanks for the awful images…" Shane laughed and took Henry's hand. "Wanna go to first hour? And get away from these two?" Shane asked.

"I would love to… but your first hour is history… with Mr. Mitchel…" Henry chuckled.

"What?" Shane looked at his schedule.

"Well crap…" Shane sighed.

"It'll be fine, we have 4th hour together. English… with your dad…" Henry sighed in defeat.

"Dang it…" Shane laughed.

"Hey! We are right here!" Both James and Kendall laughed.

"So are you glad that Jack and his goons aren't here?" Kendall asked.

"Wow those thugs graduated?" James asked.

"I guess so." Kendall nodded. The 5-minute bell rang causing the four to look up.

"Well I gotta get to class before the kids ruin my stuff." James laughed. See you later kid." He grabbed Shanes' head and planted a kiss right on his forehead.

"GAH! Dad!" Shane blushed as a few kids snickered.

"Kiss me and you die…" Henry mumbled to Kendall who was inching closer to him.

"To late…" Kendall laughed as he placed a kiss on Henry's temple then ran off in the direction of his classroom.

"DANG IT!" Henry blushed.

"I'll see you in 4th hour." Henry sighed and placed a kiss on Shanes' cheek as the minute bell rang, before running towards his class.

Shane smiled to himself and started to head to history. He was a couple feet from the classroom when he got slammed into the wall.

"Hey look… it's fag-boy's boyfriend…" Jack's chuckle echoed through the empty hall.

"Why are you still here!" Shane gasped, keeping as low to the floor he could.

"You really think I'm smart enough to graduate? I will at semester… if I want… I might just stay here and mess with you and fag-boy." He laughed.

"No! Leave me alone…" Shane took a couple breaths to stop himself from crying.

"Aw fag-boy's boyfriend… you gonna cry?" Jack asked, and took a handful of Shane's long hair.

"N…no…" Shane whimpered. "Why don't you just leave Henry and I alone? We did nothing to you…"

"Oh you might have not… but he did…" Jack's fist collided with Shane then he paused and looked up as running footsteps skidded to a halt.

"SHANE!" Henry screamed out.

"H…Henry! Help!" Shane called over.

"Get away!" Henry ran up to Jack. "Let go of him!" He screamed and punched Jack square in the jaw.

"Or what?" Jack let go of Shane and grabbed ahold of Henry's shirt. He flung his fist at Henry a few times that would cause bruising.

"What is going on?" Kendall ran out of his classroom.

"Papa!" Henry looked up.

"Let go of my son!" Kendall gasped.

"Why? I'm just teaching a class on fag 101." Jack laughed.

"Oh are you?" Kendall asked, then slammed Jack into the wall of lockers behind them. "You leave my son and godson alone!" Kendall spat, pressing his forearm against Jacks throat.

"MR. MITCHEL!" The principal came running down the hall. "What are you doing to this student?" He asked.

"Keeping my son and godson safe!" Kendall huffed releasing the boy. "He's been beating up my son for two years! And I just caught him beating up my godson as well! For being gay!" Kendall told him.

"Well I never knew…" The principal gasped. Kendall knelt down next to Henry and Shane.

"You two okay?" He asked taking Henry's face in his hands.

"I'm fine papa…" Henry paused as tears started to fall. "No… I just want this to stop…" He sobbed.

"Hunni…" Shane pulled Henry to him and shushed him softly.

"Someone go get Mr. Garcia!" Kendall yelled to one of the kids in his class.

As someone ran off to get him Kendall stood and walked over to the principal and the officer that had apprehended Jack.

"I want this kid throw into jail…" Kendall told the officer. "I want his away from these two kids… forever!"

"He'll be spending a good amount of time under our watch." The cop told Kendall.

"WHERE IS HE!" James ran around the corner. "WHERE'S MY SON!" He asked then spotted the two.

"Dad…" Shane looked up, a bruise forming around his right eye.

"He hit you? OH HELL NO!" James stormed over to the officer.

"We've got him in custody. He won't be going near them anymore."

"I hope so…" James growled. "Can you call in a couple subs for Kendall and I?" James asked the principal.

"Yes. I can." He nodded.

"Do you need help up?" Kendall asked Shane and Henry.

"Nah I got it Kendall…" Shane stood and helped Henry up, who just latched on to his shirt. "I got ya." Shane whispered to Henry.

"Papa… Can you call dad? I think I have a broken hand…" Henry paused and held up his bruised hand.

"You broke it when you punched Jack… you broke it for me…" Shane smiled. "I love you…"

"Shane… I'll always protect you… no matter what. Promise. I love you to." Henry wiped the tears from his face and placed his good hand on Shane's face. "I should've gotten there before he hit you…" He sighed and traced the bruise that was forming under his eye.

"You got there at a great time… how did you even know I got trapped in the hallway?" Shane asked.

"You butt dialed me." Henry laughed and kissed Shane.

_That's the end… happy now? If not… well damn…. Lol :P_


	11. Sequel!

I have a sequel out that everyone wanted! :D I hope you all read it... it's called All at Once :D READ IT!

Oh and if you are reading my story "Off to Neverland" I can't continue until I have the **disney**movie... so I can get things acurate... does anyone have a link? PM if you do. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


End file.
